Unknown Memories
by ShamanBlade
Summary: After Sora's triumph at Castle Oblivion, a new danger appears. A man claiming to have been born in the End of the World arrives and begins to revive the lost Organization members. Can Sora and his friends stop him? (After CoM)
1. First Revival

Hello, friends. I am ShamanBlade. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and it takes place after Chain of Memories. Spoilers of Chain of Memories are ahead. I hope you all enjoy it. I present to you, "Unknown Memories".

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a copy of the game. It's great!

* * *

Unknown Memories

"There's always a door to the light." a dark figure said. "That is what the king said." His dark robe dragged along the ground as he walked across a stone floor. The hall was poorly illuminated; only small candles brought light. The candles burned, creating a path to follow to an even darker room. The shadowy figure walked down the hall and into the room. The room was just barely light enough to see what was inside. The figure walked to what appeared to be an empty cage. But it wasn't empty at all. The figure reached through the bars and clenched his hand tightly. He shot his arm back, throwing a dark patch of energy through the bars. The energy began to take shape into a small, but human-like form.

"You're one of them." the robed man said. "Your heart was sent to darkness, so you became a Heartless." He then placed his hand over the shadowy thing. The Heartless froze and its dark shape began to cripple into a much more human-like form. The blackness reformed into skin and black clothing. It eventually became a blond girl in a black robe. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Uh..." she groaned, shaking her head.

"Which one are you?" the man asked. The girl stood up.

"Huh? Where am I?" she said. "Who are you?" She stared at the figure in front of her. He had dark brown hair, silver eyes, and was wearing a black robe similar to hers.

"My name is not important right now." the cloaked man said "Just tell me that you remember who you are."

"I remember...losing to the Keyblade Master, and disappearing into darkness." she said, cringing a bit.

"Good." the man replied. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Larxene." she said.

"Wow, this was easier that I planned." he replied.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I found the door to the light. I brought you through that door and out of the darkness."

"But why did you?"

"I need your assistance, Larxene. You will help me find the Keyblade Master." Larxene's eye widened a bit.

"The Keyblade Master?" she asked, in a slightly hesitant tone.

"Yes. You want revenge, right?" Larxene was silent. "Him and his friends ruined the Organization." The man turned toward her, awaiting her response. The silence broke.

"What do I have to do?" she said. The figure smiled a bit.

"Nothing yet. But know that you are essential to this ideal."

"Tell me who you are." she said.

"My name is Tryce." he said, walking off.

"Tryce?" she asked. He just silently continued walking into the other room. She quietly followed him. Suddenly, the silent figure froze and turned around to where they came. "What's wrong?" Larxene asked.

"It seems that one of your friends has escaped." he said, reaching down to his belt. "Go into the other room."

"But..." she said.

"Go." he repeated, as he walked to the cage of Heartless. Larxene did not obey him, and simply snuck behind the walls to see what was going on. Tryce scanned the room for a clue to the crisis. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the right quickly. In the room stood a lone Shadow. Its pale white eyes burst from the darkness that was its body. Tryce looked at the Shadow then raised his right hand above it. "Hmm...you have a fire in your heart...strong..." As he spoke, the Heartless began to take its human form: a lavender-haired man. He lied on the ground, but began to stir and stand up.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Welcome." Tryce said to him.

"Who are you?" the man said. Tryce replied by raising his right hand to the man's face.

"You have a rebellious nature. You went against your partnership for power." As he spoke this, Tryce reached down to his belt and drew a weapon from his robe. He held the weapon like a sword, but it wasn't one. It was black and had a ring handle. It was shaped differently and its tip was glowing brightly. "Sorry, but I can't risk you betraying me the way you betrayed the Organization." He raised the weapon high.

"What are you doing?" the lavender-haired man said, frightened.

"Back to the darkness for you." Tryce swung down the weapon and the man began to dissipate into darkness. His body became dark and shadowed. His screams could not stop him from returning from where he came. Tryce held his weapon, but relaxed it on his shoulder. "Impressive, wouldn't you say?" he said, as he turned around to face the hiding Larxene.

"Marluxia...he's gone." Larxene said. She looked at the Keyblade in Tryce's hand. "A Keyblade..." she said in astonishment. "How did you get one? I thought there was only one Keyblade Master."

"There is." he replied. "But that's not important now. What is is you helping me find the Keyblade Master." He walked to her, still clenching his Keyblade. "Can you give me a description?"

"He was a teen. Brown spiky hair, big yellow shoes, hung out with some weird knight and crazy magician..."

"Knight and magician" Tryce became lost in thought for a while. "...describe those."

"The knight was tall, but looked real clumsy. The magician was short and had a bit of a temper." Larxene said.

"The King's men." Tryce said.

"Huh?" Larxene said in confusion.

"Those were some of the King's most faithful soldiers. They must be looking for their precious King. Well, they'll find him alright."

"What should we do?" Larxene asked. Tryce just turned around and swung his Keyblade around his wrist.

"Nothing. They're playing right into our hand."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review it please. I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. 


	2. The Messenger

Hello again. It took me a while, but I have the next chapter of "Unknown Memories". Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a copy of the game. It's great!

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and awoke slowly. He sat up and glanced over to his sleeping companions. After waking, he stood up and looked toward the far field surrounding them. It was immense and vast, seemingly having no end. But Sora knew there was an end, and at that end was his friends' smiling faces. And the King. The King who disappeared behind the door with his Riku. Sora could not forget closing the door and leaving his friends. As much as he didn't want it to happen, he knew that he had no choice. He turned around and looked to the immense field behind him, where he and his companions encountered Namine and Castle Oblivion. Leaving Namine was just as hard as leaving Riku and Kairi. But neither Sora, nor his companions, could remember it. To them, it never happened. It was just another lost memory. The only thing Sora remembered was traveling with Donald and Goofy in the field. Sora turned to see the sun rising over the horizon.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Time to get going." He turned back to his companions, who were just waking up.

"Sora," Donald said "what are you doing up?"

"Just eager to get going." he replied with a smile.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Goofy said. "Let's go." He and Donald stood up and smiled back. They turned toward the field and began to walk across its huge green terrain.

"Where'd Pluto go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he's our only lead to find the King." Donald said. Pluto then jumped into their path, still having the letter with the King's seal.

"Pluto!" Goofy happily said. Just as quickly, Pluto dashed down the field again. Sora ran after him, with Donald and Goofy following. Sora could feel the wind on his face as he ran after their lead. But he quickly stopped. A darting pain could be felt in his head. Repeatedly smashing at his head, the pain would not cease. Sora fell onto his knees and clutched his aching head. Donald and Goofy stopped to see what was wrong.

"Sora!" they both shouted. "What's wrong?" They glanced to see Sora's face. Sora did not reply. All he could concentrate on was the stabbing pain. Sweat poured down his face as he continued to clench his head. Slowly, the pain began to lift. The fierce pounding slowly disappeared. Sora stood up.

"Sora, what happened?" Goofy asked.

"It was...just a headache, I guess." he replied. Sora didn't understand why such a harsh headache would come out of nowhere like that. "We better keep going."

"Fine," Donald said. "But don't overdo it."

"Gotcha." Sora replied, starting to walk again.

"Hold it." a voice said. It came from behind them. Sora quickly turned around and saw a black-robed man with brown hair and silver eyes. He had a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Donald shouted.

"Are you with Ansem?" Sora said, drawing his Keyblade.

"Ansem!" the man said. He immediately burst into laughter. "Ansem was a pathetic fool. I would never side with such weaklings."

"So you know him, I see." Sora said. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm not here to fight you, Keyblade Master." he said in a cool tone. "I'm just here to give you a message."

"What kind of message?" Sora said, lowering his weapon.

"A message from the King." he said. All three travelers' eyes widened. "He wants to meet you somewhere."

"Wait a minute!" Donald yelled. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Yeah, your appearance doesn't really breathe trust." Sora said. The man laughed a bit.

"Very observant, Keyblade Master, but I am here to deliver a message."

"Message?" Goofy asked.

"The King wishes to meet you at the end of this field." he said in his cool tone.

"But we don't know where the field ends." Sora said.

"That is a challenge that begs to be fulfilled, Keyblade Master." he said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait," Sora said, "what is your name?"

"My name is not important now, nor will it be when you meet the King." he said. "Let's just say that the King and I have similar interests." He walked into the endless field, his black cloak very visible in the green grass. He walked over the horizon and disappeared.

"Gosh, he must know something about the King." Goofy said.

"If we find the King, we find Riku too." Sora said.

"Right." Donald said. Sora had a distressed expression on his face. He didn't know whether to believe the man or not. But what he did know was that he had to find the King and Riku. Sora turned around to the field.

"So what should we do?" Goofy asked.

"Should we believe that guy or not?" Donald asked.

"We don't have a choice." Sora said. "I don't trust that guy much, but we have to find the King and Riku even if it means putting our faith in him." Sora began to walk to the field. "We have a long way to go. Reaching the end of this field won't be any easier, no matter how much of a lead we have. So, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Donald said, running after him. Goofy laughed and followed them. The field continued to shimmer as it did when Sora first entered it. The light from the sun bounced off the grass blades and onto the path. Sora continued to run with his companions close by. He knew that his goal was near, although his still was confused at what the cloaked figure meant. But Sora did not stop. He was as determined as ever to know the answers and to find his lost friends. Donald and Goofy ran after Sora, trying to keep up, for they were determined as well. In Sora's eyes, the field didn't seem endless anymore. He knew that at the edge of the field were the King and Riku just waiting for him to arrive, and to deliver a mysterious message. But what was it?

* * *

Thanks to tea101 for the review. Thank you for reading and please review. 


End file.
